The right thing to do
by Alodis
Summary: Tentant de le protéger, elle s'était jetée devant lui, quitte à prendre la balle à sa place. Or il n'en fut rien. Une autre personne avait prit la balle à sa place. Une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné faire un tel geste à son égard.


Juste un one-shot que j'ai écrit y'a pas mal de temps et qui reprends la fin de la saison 3 mais évidemment, j'ai un peu modifié le cours des événements !

Auteur : £ly

Résumé : Tentant de le protéger, elle s'était jetée devant lui, quitte à prendre la balle à sa place. Or il n'en fut rien.

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi..Bien dommage =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la tentative d'assassinat contre son père. Tentant de le protéger, elle s'était jetée devant lui, quitte à prendre la balle à sa place. Or il n'en fut rien. Une autre personne avait prit la balle à sa place. Une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné faire un tel geste à son égard. Jarod. Le caméléon s'était interposé entre le projectile et elle. Celui ci l'atteignant en plein dos, il s'était effondré devant les yeux effarés de son père, de Sydney, mais surtout de la jeune femme. Pour la sauver, il avait prit la balle pour elle. Il aurait pu mourir d'une telle blessure. Il avait failli mourir en la protégeant. Elle soupira. Quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait toujours qu'il joue au bon samaritain. Pourtant ce geste n'était pas anodin. Il signifiait tellement plus que le sauvetage d'une vie…tellement plus…

Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareil au risque d'y perdre la vie ? Pourquoi ? Elle devait savoir. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on meure pour elle, alors pourquoi un tel geste pour la protéger ?

Parker se tenait là, dans le couloir menant à la « chambre » de Jarod. Broots avait bien évidemment trafiqué les caméras afin que personne ne la voit errer dans cette zone. Sydney ne savait rien de cette « espacade » à travers un terrain miné. Elle inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer. Allongé sur le lit, il réfléchissait, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, sa surprise fut immense. Elle, ici ?

- Parker ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je dois te demander quelque chose répondit la brune simplement en évitant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

Il s'assit et posa la main à coté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui. Réticente aux premiers abords, elle se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien à s'asseoir là.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, curieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Cette balle aurait pu te tuer.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire c'est tout. Je serais peut-être mort, mais tu serais au moins en vie. Alors non, je ne regrette pas mon geste ajouta Jarod en la fixant alors qu'elle détournait son regard.

Que devait-elle répliquer à ça ? Que ça ne comptait pas ? Il aurait donné sa vie pour la sienne, elle ne pouvait plus être indifférente.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on meure pour moi Jarod. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience.

- Ta mère la fait. Elle a donné sa vie en tentant de te sauver.

- Ne mêle pas ma mère à ça ! gronda t-elle.

- J'aurais donné la mienne pour te sauver si il avait fallu, tout comme elle déclara le Caméléon, plus que sérieux et sincère. Je ne peux vivre dans un monde où tu n'est pas Parker.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça murmura Parker. Je suis censée te pourchasser, te détester…mais je peux pas te détester. Pas après ça ajouta t-elle en croisant le regard chocolat. Merci Jarod.

- J'ai suivi mon cœur rien de plus…tu devrais en faire de même souffla t-il toujours face à elle.

- Je…commença Parker dont les mots ne vinrent pas.

Il fit quelque chose qui l'étonna. Il se pencha vers elle et prit ses lèvres délicatement, l'embrassant doucement. La surprise grandit quand il sentit qu'elle répondait. A cours d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne renia pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

- Ta place n'est pas ici…Tu as le droit d'être libre. Tu m'as sauvée…C'est à moi de faire quelque chose pour toi affirma t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Merci dit t-elle encore avant de sortir.

Plus tard, le génie apprendrait que c'était grâce à Parker qu'il avait pu s'échapper…

* * *

"I did what feels right to me and I don't regret that. It was the right thing to do"

" You could have died…"

" Maybe…I'll be dead trying to protect you and it's all that matter"


End file.
